


Sanctuary

by NannaSally



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Multi, au for the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: A planet known to few and forgotten by most. A planet inhabited once but abandoned when no longer productive, left to the rats and wild creatures who preyed on them.Now it was home to two people, one who was making a new life and one who was new to life. They named their world Noddfa - Sanctuary.Au of the series, dropping in and out of episodes.





	1. Chapter 1

When Rashel had been taken by Cozer to accompany him on his escape from the arms research base, he had insisted they dress in their best finery so the guards would believe the story of him taking his bond-slave on a pleasure outing. It also gave an excuse for the few items they had packed to take with them. One look at Cozer’s heavily embroidered collar and they were sure he had nothing more than ‘Pleasure’ in mind. He might be a Beta technician, but he was not stupid.  

The planet they landed on had little to recommend itself save it was isolated, had once been inhabited and had the remains of that habitation available. The buildings were dirty and rat infested and smelt like it.  

After the departure of Servalan and Travis, leaving only Rashel and Roj in possession of the planet, they began to explore and restore the buildings, room by room. A secure place for nights was the first priority and their searching found a supply of linens overlooked by the previous inhabitants of the dormitory wing. And the building had secure locks.  

A rather large kitchen supplied their immediate needs for water and a power supply was still available to power the food rehydrator. Further supplies would be found later. So their comfort and security was assured for the time being.

Having delivered their message to Blake that Imipak would no longer be a threat to him or his crew, the couple invited them to return whenever they wanted to rest or just sit. And sometime they took up the invitation. Blake and Roj spent time together, each fascinated by someone who superficially seemed so alike but was in reality so unlike himself. 

Although Roj shared Blake’s genes, he had only his earliest experiences and memories, those recorded as standard procedure when Blake entered the university system.  Roj was able to help Blake recover early memories of his childhood shared with his brother and sister and his parents, helping to reassure him as to what were real and what imagined. It turned out he remembered more of the real than he had realised, especially when he had a little hint to work with, which helped to reduce the frequency of his nightmares. 

Now Blake had someone to discuss his returning memories of his time with the Freedom Party, its original demise and his early arrest. Talking to someone who was new to all this was refreshing and he was able to release a lot of his emotional backup without fearing he was jeopardising his Cause or leadership role. Roj may only have his genes, but he had his own passion for freedom and for life. 


	2. New Life

Noddfa - Sanctuary - was now a safe place for the most vulnerable people that Blake and the drew of Liberator met. When Gan was critically injured during the doomed raid on Central Control, it was quite obvious that he would need an extensive period of rehabilitation. Liberator's med unit was amazing, but even it needed time to repair such serious injuries and there was a need for physiotherapy. And besides, Gan needed time away from the fray to properly recover.

So he was taken to Nodfa, along with Veron. A few months later Olaf was born which helped Gan's recovery enormously. He had missed his woman who had been killed by the Federation and now he had a new family.

Avalon joined them for a while and when she returned to leading her rebel team she left her little daughter Olga with the child's father, half brother and step mother. 

During their adventures it was almost inevitable that lives were touched and children were born. When these lives were threatened, Liberator took them to  Roj  and  Rashel  where they were welcomed and settled into the  most recently  cleaned rooms and integrated into the young colony.

Avon had been quietly concerned for Meegat and her fellow survivors of Cephlon but until now had seen no way to help them after sending Deliverance on its way. Now they returned and offered rehousing to the remnant, many of whom gladly accepted. With use of careful doses of antiradiation medication, many of the youngest members could now be assured a much longer life than that of their parents, and their own children would be guaranteed a much healthier life.

And so the colony on Nodfa, once a forgotten, useless place, was renewed and restored.

Liberator continued to bring in supplies and to act as intercessors. They remained the only people who knew the location of the planet. Because Servalan and co did not know it had a name they could not find it either.

A base, just as Blake had always wanted. A safe place. A place for a number of researchers to gather away from the tyranny of the Federation.

A Sanctuary

Noddfa

 


End file.
